


Fue bueno despues de todo

by Yekaterina119



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yekaterina119/pseuds/Yekaterina119
Summary: Naruto es de Kishimoto





	Fue bueno despues de todo

San Valentín había finalizado, todas las parejas se regocijaban con sus regalos, besaban a sus parejas, todo era color de rosa, pero para Sakura Haruno, ese día era gris, negro, su “querido” y bellísimo esposo Sasuke Uchiha había olvidado darle su presente para esa tan ansiada fecha, ella observo a los habitantes de Konoha, se veían sumamente felices, sus amigas saltaban de alegría y besaban con fogosidad a sus esposos, para luego irse con una sonrisa tomados de la mano. Los ojos de la peli rosada se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿era posible que él no recordara tan hermosa y ansiada fecha? ¿Para esto envió a su hermosa hija con Karin? ¿Solo para poder tener un momento intimo con su esposo? ¡Shannaro! Debió haberlo pensado, debió haber recapacitado.

Se colocó unas sandalias, agarro un suéter que estaba sobre una silla en el pasillo de la sala y salió, rumbo hacia ningún lado, antes de marcharse, fue hasta la cocina y escribió en un papel

_Sasuke:_

__

__

 

_La cena está en el horno. Si quieres caliéntalo con tu Katón. Vuelvo más tarde._

 

Sakura.

Dejo la nota y salió de su hogar, comenzó a caminar, se encontró en el camino con Moegi, esa niña ya era toda una señorita

–Buenos días Sakura-san

–Buenos días Moegi –su saludo fue cortante, casi con odio, la joven de cabello castaño al notar esto salió casi corriendo

–Nos vemos Sakura-san –a la vez que agitaba su mano.

–No puedo creerlo, ¡hasta esa niñita tuvo una cita!... y yo un carajo, ¿tan poco le importo a Sasuke? –varias preguntas de esa índole se fue haciendo, hasta llegar a una tienda, entró, y como llevaba su cartera encima, compró un par de cosas que precisaba y algo de comida.

Pago y se fue de ese abastecimiento. Siguió dando vueltas por la aldea, hasta que un manto oscuro golpeo el cielo cubriéndolo de estrellas y un astro enorme de color blanco le adornaba. Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta que llego a su hogar, abrió la puerta, casi todo estaba oscuro, si había un ladrón lo golpearía con todas sus fuerzas; no por nada fue estudiante de la Quinta Hokage. Realizó un par de pasos hasta la cocina y allí lo vio, era el Uchiha; su esposo cocinando, la mesa tenía un mantel color rojo, platos, y copas que ellos usaban ocasionalmente para eventos especiales y en el medio una vela, lo suficientemente grande para iluminar esa mesa.

–Llegaste, Sakura –mientras verificaba la cena que estaba dentro del horno.

–Sí, ¿y con eso que?, ¿qué? ¿Me recriminaras el haberme ido o haber llegado tarde? Tu deberías hacer lo mismo Uchiha –pocas eran las veces que haruno llamaba a su marido por el apellido

– ¿Qué debería recriminarme? ¿Hice algo malo, acaso? – ella apretó sus puños con rabia, otra vez esa voz de altanería, la odiaba.

Él se dio la vuelta y continuo con su cena, fue por los platos, y en poco tempo las bebidas y la comida estaban servidas. El moreno volvió a hablar –Si acaso hice algo impropio, dímelo –le lanzo una mirada

–Claro que sí, te olvidaste de que ayer era san Valentín

–Claro que no me olvide

– ¡Mientes! ¡Por dios Sasuke deja de mentir!

– ¡No te miento, demonios!... –y soltando su cubierto sobre la loza se cruzó de brazos, gruñendo, la ojiverde se levantó con furia azotando la puerta. Corrió subiendo deprisa las escaleras hasta su cuarto y allí en el medio del suelo se echó a llorar, sentía tanta rabia, tanta frustración, tantas ganas de asesinarlo, pero en su corazón no podía lograr eso, le amaba con todas sus fuerzas, habían tenido una hermosa hija juntos. Sujeto su rostro con sus manos lamentándose el haber sido tan débil todo ese tiempo.

Una voz conocida para ella la hizo sobresaltarse –No llores, odio que lo hagas –le extendió una mano y la mujer la sujeto; levantándose –Perdóname… por no recordar esa fecha tan ansiada por ti… ahora entiendo por qué Sarada no se encuentra, –con su pulgar limpio los bellos ojos de su esposa –si quieres culpar a alguien, ese es Naruto.

– ¿Porque culparía a Naruto? Que mierda tiene que ver Na... –y toda la corriente de palabras fue apagada por los labios de su esposo sobre los de ella, sentía sus manos recorrer su anatomía, una mano se detuvo en su nuca logrando un beso más profundo y la otra se coló por su vestido, ese vestido de color verde que ella solía usar, acaricio sus muslos; los brazos de la kunoichi pasaron por el cuello de hombre, ¿había sido tan idiota? Ese hombre le quería muchísimo, había sido una egoísta.

Sasuke camino con ella y cayeron sobre la cama, el beso se rompió, debido a esa maldita falta de aire. Beso su cuello, le daba pequeñas mordidas, lo lamia, las manos del padre de sarada se pusieron en acción, quitándole ese incomodo vestido dejándola solamente en ropa interior; el realizó la misma acción, quedando ambos en el mismo estado. La boca de Sasuke regreso al cuello de su mujer y bajo por su pecho, allí estaban; ocultos entre esa tela, con sus dedos le saco el corpiño y ataco sus senos, los mordía con cuidado, los lamia, jugaba con ellos, Haruno enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de su hombre y sus dedos viajaron hasta el cabello del azabache, enredándolo entre sus falanges, un gemido salió de su boca, una de las manos del Uchiha comenzó a jugar con esos rosados botones, los apretaba con fogosidad y a la vez con cuidado.

No quería hacerle daño, aunque ella le pedía que le dé “más duro” él no podía hacerlo. Fue con un camino de besos por su estómago, hasta llegar a su sexo, se detuvo

–Sa-sasuke… kun ¿Por qué te de-detienes? –el sin decir nada subió hasta estar de frente con la chica y volvió a besarla, este beso era completamente diferente a todos los que le había dado durante 10 años, era placentero, dulce y excitante, la lengua de él se metió dentro de la cavidad de ella, recorriendo cada lugar de su boca, otro gemido más llego a su garganta cuando la mano izquierda del ex Taka se colaron dentro de su bombacha, sus dedos acariciaron con cuidado su sexo, ella empezó a mover sus caderas queriendo más de ese contacto, su última prenda fue retirada; y el beso volvió a romperse.

Volvió a mirarla ahora completamente desnuda, sin nada que la cubriera, sus ojos verdes, su cabello rosa, su piel hermosa y rosada, roja en algunos lugares que él había tocado con sus labios, realmente tenia suerte de tenerla en su vida, era realmente afortunado.

–Sasuke-kun ¿ocurre algo?

– ¿Eh? Nada, no, nada –y acercándose hasta su oído dijo dos palabras que sorprendieron a la peli rosa. Ella lo abrazo con fuerza al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas como esa misma tarde.

Uchiha bajo hasta la entrepierna de Sakura y, sin detenerse, ni decir ni una palabra sus labios se dirigieron a su sexo, ella inclino su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la lengua del de pelo negro sobre su clítoris, usaba su lengua, dientes y dedos. La habitación comenzó a calentarse, al igual que sus cuerpos, el cuarto de pronto se llenó de jadeos acompasados, realmente el hombre hacia estragos en ella y ni siquiera le había penetrado, se quitó sus calzoncillos, y apunto hacia su entrada

–Sa-sasu..ke-kun… aahh.. Ahhh… ¡Hazlo! –él sonreía, apoyaba un poco y se salía de nuevo. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle eso? ¿Cómo podía torturarla de esa cruel manera? Ay pero dios, quería sentirlo. Y sus pensamientos fueron cortados al sentir el pene del moreno entrar en su interior

– ¡Ah! –un jadeo salió de sus labios, y sus brazos volvieron al cuello del azabache, le beso con amor, él le correspondió, acaricio el bien fornido pecho de su pareja, así como sus brazos y espalda, esta última arañándola, las embestidas eran potentes, llenas de pasión, gemidos y jadeos llenaron al habitación, la cama rechinaba y sus cuerpos ya estaban bañados de sudor. Sentía el miembro de su esposo entrando y saliendo, lo hacía con fuerza –Sasuke… más fuerte… ahhh ahhh. –la chica quería que eso jamás acabe.

El moreno se salió, coloco a su esposa de costado, los brazos de ella y una de sus piernas estaban flexionados, Sasuke le penetro de nuevo

– ¡Oh Dios! Ahhh ahhh, oh Sasuke… ohhh. –de nuevo volvían las embestidas, el padre de su hija era un animal en la cama, sabía que lugares debía tocar solo con sus dedos para hacerle gozar, para tenerla ahí, en su lecho, para amarla.

–Sa-sakura… ahhh… ngghhh . -Y tras unas cuantas embestidas más, todo acabo, Sakura sentía un líquido correr por sus piernas, el Uchiha se retiró con cuidado y ella se acomodó sobre el pecho de su amado, logrando que su respiración se normalize

–Sasuke… tengo que… decirte algo

– ¿Qué es?

–Naruto... va a ser tío

– ¿TenTen este embarazada? –ella se rio, ese hombre tan duro muchas veces podía ser sumamente torpe y tierno

– ¿D- de que te ríes? –Ella se sentó, sujeto su rostro e hizo que la viera a los ojos. Y ahí mismo lo supo. Sonrió. No había que ser un genio para saber tal noticia, ¿o sí?


End file.
